Passionate Hatred
by siesie59090
Summary: Do Sonny and Chad really hate each other, or do they just can't stand how much they want each other? Can they turn their hatred into a Passionate Hatred, and will they hurt each other trying to find out. But they don't care because each other are worth it.This is my first Fanfic so be kind. Rated Mature
1. Chapter 1: Pact and Party?

Passionate Hatred

Sonny's P.O.V.

My name is Sonny Monroe, I'm 17 years old and I live in the best place ever, L.A. I'm fun, outgoing, sexy, and just Sonny. My best friend Tawni and I have been best friends since the fifth grade, and now we are juniors and crazy as hell. Like I said, I'm fun, outgoing, sexy, and so is Tawni, just a little bit crazier. We do what we want and get what we want. We can get away with acting like crazy teenagers, because both our parents are always busy or just don't have time to be bothered. But, its fine because we have each other, and the best thing is that we are both only children so its just us.

Since our parents are always gone, Tawni and I basically live together. We either are at my house or her house, as in sleeping, having parties, or just having BFF Time (as we call it). As of doing everything together, people tend to know us, and well also for how much money we both have. Are parents both make millions a year, so we are pretty rich. But, those millions don't make up for how much our parents are gone, so that's why Tawni and I made a pact long ago, to never forget what's important; Being there for each other.

Especially when one is having a bad day.

* * *

"Wake up Sonny, hurry up, we need to be at school in 30 minutes," is all I heard when I started to wake up.

I wanted to kill Tawni for waking me up, but I had to get to school.

"I'm up, I'm up" I groaned, while getting up.

I got up, took a quick shower, dried my hair most of the way, and brushed my teeth. Then, I put on a pair of Boyfriend Jeans, a Hello Kitty cropped shirt, and some red Vans. As I put my make up on, Tawni finished her hair and headed to her white Porsche Turbo. I finished my make up, grabbed my bag, and headed to my black Chevrolet Camaro. Tawni had left already, so I would just see her at lunch later. I pulled out of my driveway and headed to school.

* * *

School is so boring until third period when I arrive at Mr. Valencia's room.

I step in his room and say hello.

The thing about Mr. V is that he is very fun and hilarious, and is the best math teacher ever. He's cool and is cool with anything, as long as he is able to get the lesson in for that day. He loves all his students, and especially me.

As the class heads to an end, I get my stuff ready and wait for the bell.

* * *

"What you eating?" I asked Tawni, sitting next to her.

It was now lunch and I had made my way to our table with Tawni and her boyfriend Grady, and James.

"Just some chicken nuggets and you" replied Tawni.

"Just a hamburger" I said.

We ate our nuggets and hamburgers, and chatted until the bell rang.

* * *

The day is over and it's time for us to go home.

The day wasn't that bad, but I needed to go home and have ME time.

Tawni and I had said bye to Grady and James, and were headed out the doors when Chad Dylan Cooper walked bye. I tried to ignore him, but he just had to be himself.

"Hey Monroe, heard your having a party, and just to let you know, I will not be attending," He said smug.

"I really don't give a shit, and why would I want you at my party, at my house," I replied.I don't even know what party he is talking about, and now I guess it's at my house.

"Because if I don't go, I have the power to make a lot of other people not go," He said.

That was true but I'm not letting him win this time.

"Well we'll just see about that," I said, walking off with Tawni.

"What party is he talking about?" I asked Tawni as we left the school.

"Oh yeah, we're having a party tonight, and I guess at your house," she says looking at me.

We head off to my house to get ready for this stupid party.

My day was fine and good until I saw that idiot. My day is now ruined all because of Chad Dylan Cooper.

Although, he did look pretty sexy today. What am I saying, he's sexy everyday.


	2. Chapter 2: What Are We Doing, Again?

Chad's P.O.V.

My name is Chad Dylan Cooper and I'm 18 years old. I'm handsome, tall, and every girls dream boy. My parents are both doctors, but still always have the time to have their noses up my ass. They both always have wanted what's best for me and that's why, I get everything I want.

I attend the best school in L.A., Lincoln High, with my best friends Nico and Penelope. We've been best friends since we were five and always have been there for each other. Now we are seniors, but we are always together; some people think it's weird and that we have like this relationship where we share each other. But who cares because we are still Chad, Penelope, and Nico and people know it.

Even when Pen and I dated and decided it was just not going to work, we still got through it and were there when we needed the other. We tell all our secrets to each other and we never lie to one another, and that's why we have been friends for a long time.

Though that might change when they find out a secret I've been keeping for a while.

* * *

"Why are we here man?" asked Nico, as we walked up to Sonny's house.

"Well, 'cause I need to get out of the house, and so do you," I replied stepping into her house.

"Well yeah, but why here, and we were supposed to have a Bros Night? Not be at some lame party on Friday night," he added.

"Because, there are a bunch of drunk, stupid and single girls, just waiting to have a boy take a interest in them. And, we can still have a Bros Night." I said looking for a girl to guide Nico to.

"Just like that one," I added, pointing to a cute blond dancing alone.

He looked at the direction of the girl, and that was my chance to go look for the real reason I came here.

* * *

After about two beers and walking around, I decided I needed to go to bathroom, so I headed upstairs.

As I finished using the bathroom, I started back downstairs when I bump and knock down a clumsy brunette. When I start to help her up, I notice it is the girl I hate the most in this world, Sonny Monroe.

"Ugh, now I regret helping you up, should have just left you on the floor," I say as she collects herself.

"Yeah, well you've already helped me up, and why are you here? I thought you wouldn't be attending," she replied.

"Well I wanted to see how boring this party was going to be," I said.

"Ugh, you just can't leave me alone, can you?" she says.

I chuckle and reply with, "Oh get over yourself; I came here for the beers and the drunk girls."

She just stares at me, and for a while, until I do the only thing I could think about.

I pull her into a room, her room I think, and close the door.

She opens her mouth to say something but I stop her with my lips.

I start to pull her closer to me when she pulls away and says, "Why? We fight all the time."

I looked at her and is about to say something when she crashes her lips back onto mine. For a couple of minutes we just stay standing while making out, until she does the unthinkable and pushes me onto her bed.

I'm shocked, but that just makes me want her more. I start to lift her shirt when she murmurs, "I hate you."

"I hate you too," I reply as I'm pulling her shirt off.

I don't know why I said that, because I don't hate Sonny; I hate how much she makes me want her.

I don't even understand what we are doing right now, and neither will anybody else. Everybody thinks we hate each other, including Nico and Penelope.

This is secret nobody will know especially Nico and Penelope.

* * *

Sonny's P.O.V

The party was going smooth and I was enjoying myself, which surprised me.

I looked hot; I had on some short denim shorts with a lacy, see through top, and some flats.

I was talking to James and flirting, like Tawni has been trying to get me to do ever since we met James, when some girl bumps into me and spills her beer all on my top.

I excuse my self from James and go change my top.

When I put on a new shirt and start for downstairs, I get knocked down by some blond guy. As I get up I notice it's Chad Dylan Cooper, the biggest jerk ever.

We end up fighting like always, and then I just can't stop staring at him.

The next thing I know, I'm on top of Chad Dylan Cooper, on my bed, making out with him.

"What are we doing, again?" I ask him as I start to push him away.

"Having sex or about to," he says pulling me down to kiss him.

"We can't do this, this is unreal; I hate you and you hate me," I add.

"No I don't, I want you," he replies while unbuttoning my shorts.

After he said that, I just lost myself and started to kiss him harder.

I wanted him too, but I just couldn't face it; since our night at Sarah's party I hated him even more.

I take his shirt off and start to unbutton his pants when he says, "Condom?"

I can't believe he asked me but luckily I did. I go over to my dresser and pull one out. As I get back on the bed and on him, he takes his pants off.

Now that I'm on top of him, I take his Calvin Klein's off and roll the condom onto him. I throw the wrapper on the floor and is about to take action, when he rolls on top of me. I just stare at him as starts to pull my panties off.

When we are finally and totally naked, he just thrusts into me without assurance.

He starts to slowly thrust into me, and gets faster after a while.

I pull his head down to kiss him, as he continues his pace.

My body felt entirely too good and I wanted more.

"Chad," I moaned on his lips.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I rolled over where I was now on top, and starting grinding on him.

I just couldn't believe I was having sex, for the second time, with Chad Dylan Cooper; neither would anybody else.

* * *

Chad's P.O.V

I don't know why I was having sex with Sonny Monroe again, but I was.

We were in her house, in her room, and she was on top of me.

I didn't care, because she felt so good.

I loved how much she was enjoying herself on top me and how she was moaning my name.

I don't think, actually I know I don't hate Sonny Monroe.

I think I like her.

**So, guys if you think this story is okay and has potential, please review. But, be kind; is my first Fanfic. You can can also give me some ideas if you have any. Thx and Luv Ya 3 siesie **


	3. Chapter 3: What's Wrong With Me?

Sonny's P.O.V CH. 3: What's Wrong With Me?

I woke up with a light headache, and no clothes on.

I got up from my bed and went to my dresser to get a long shirt. As I put the shirt on I remembered what happened last night. I wasn't drunk last night but I think I had a little too much to drink because, I Had Sex With Chad Dylan Cooper, for the second time.

The first time I knew it was a mistake and I was drunk, but a second time; I'm just crazy.

As I think about last night, I start to remember the night at Sarah's and wish I would've learned from that night.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Hey Monroe," Chad says, coming up behind me and putting his hands on my hips.

"Watch your hands or I'll cut them off Cooper, and leave me alone," I say as I walk away.

I go into Sarah's house and head for the bathroom, when I look back and see Chad following me.

I stop in the hallway and wait for him to come to me.

"What do you want Cooper, and you need to stop following me, your creeping me out," I say staring at him. He's obviously drunk.

"Damn, you can never be nice, and I just wanted to talk," he says getting closer.

He then pulls me to him and starts to bend down and kiss me, when I push him off me.

"Stop, your drunk."

"No I'm not, and even if I was, I know when I want something, drunk or not."

He pulls me close, and pushes my hair out my face, and that's when I see his piercing and beautiful blue eyes.

I pull him down into a kiss, and after making out in some room, the removal of our clothes, and staring at each other knowing this was wrong, we had sex.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

I knew it was wrong then and I definitely know it was wrong now, but being with Chad is amazing and Passionate.

After we had sex the first time, I woke up at three in the morning at Sarah's, and Chad wasn't there, so I just got dressed and tried to forget.

I was ready to leave and go home, so even though the party was still going, I found Tawni and told her I was leaving and left. I tried to forget but couldn't. For a week, all I could do was think of that night. But I got over it and said that's just what a guy like Chad would do. And now I'm here in the same situation.

After I was done realizing that I just made the same stupid mistake twice, I noticed Chad wasn't in my bed or anywhere to be found.

That asshole left again. Ugh I'm so pissed.

I got up and just decided to go take a shower, and then go see what my house looks like after last night.

I grabbed my towel and headed for my bathroom, when I see a note on my dresser that reads:

_I had fun last night. We should talk, see you later. –Chad_

As I read, it's like my heart just fell to the floor. That's all he had to say; We should talk.

Ugh, I hate him, and I never want to see him again.

It's all my fault for sleeping with him, twice.

What's wrong with me?

Chad's P.O.V.

I knew it was wrong for me to leave Sonny again, but I just couldn't stay there knowing I like her, Sonny Monroe. I mean her out of all the girls.

So I just got my clothes and left. But, I left her a note; probably the worst note ever. I feel really bad but then it's just too unreal to act like we are meant to be or something.

When I got home and told Nico I was fine, I took a shower and cleaned up. Then, I just got in my bed and laid there. And as I laid there all I could do was think about her and last night.

I just loved being with Sonny.

I tried to get her out of my head but couldn't, so I decided I actually did need a Bros night and called Nico.

"Nico, drop what your doing or who you are doing tonight and have a Bros night with your Bro," I say into the phone.

"Okay, I'll see you in a lil," he replies.

Thank God, maybe he can get my mind off of Sonny. And if he can't, then maybe me and Sonny should actually, really talk.

**Author's Note: So was this chapter good? Well tell me what you think. If you guys want me to update please review, and I will update after 5 reviews. Thx and Luv Ya 3 siesie**


	4. Chapter 4: Stuck In My Head

Sonny's P.O.V.

The thing about Saturdays is that if you're a friend of Tawni's, it's not your Saturday anymore. Saturday is Tawni's day, where Tawni does nothing that doesn't benefit her. She doesn't clean, sleep, or do anything stressful; all of that is for Sunday. I never really get into Saturday like she does but she makes sure I go everywhere she goes, and if it doesn't look like I'm having fun, she'll do something crazy to make sure I have fun.

It's now Saturday and like every other Saturday, I'm not really into it, but I'll try to make it through. Even though, I really just want to stay in and regret ever even kissing Chad.

"Sonny, get up. It's time to get out and have fun," Tawni says coming through my bedroom door.

I get from under my covers and look at her.

"Oh, honey what is wrong with you, are you on your period," she says sitting on my bed.

"No Tawni, I just don't really want to go out today," I say getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Well you don't have an option, today is my day, and you are coming with me."

"Okay fine." I pull on a pair of pants, a shirt, and some boots.

We head out the door and go for the mall.

"This is so, cute," Tawni says holding up a skirt.

"Yep," I say looking through the clothes at Guess.

"What's going on with you, Sonny," Tawni asked.

"Nothing, I'm just not in the mood." I was tired and just didn't understand why Chad couldn't have just at least told me he was leaving.

I just don't understand, I mean is he confused about us or what.

Whatever, I just need to forget about him and enjoy the day with Tawni.

I ended up just relaxing and enjoying myself. I also ended up buying some things, and Tawni never leaves with just a little something, so she ended up leaving with about fifty bags. Gosh, she can shop.

We left and drove to Grady's for our movie night with him and James.

On the way, Tawni kept talking about James and how he and I would be perfect together.

I like James, I do, and I know he likes me, it's just I don't know if we could be together. I see him as my best friend and not my boyfriend. I mean we are friends, but I don't think that is going to change.

* * *

"Hey, guys, we are here," I say walking into Grady's house.

"Hey, babe," Tawni says jumping into Grady's arms while kissing him.

Tawni and Grady are the cutest couple ever; they were meant for each other.

James and I go to Grady's backyard, while Grady and Tawni go up to Grady's room.

"So where were you at the party last night?" he asked.

"I didn't feel well, so got in bed early."

"At your own party? Oh, well I've been wanting to ask you if you want to hang out some time?" he says walking closer to me.

"I don't know, maybe sometime," I say going back into the house.

* * *

"Lets watch Rise of the Planet of the Apes," says Grady, as we all lounge on the couch.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Got the popcorn," Tawni says jumping on Grady.

"Nice," Grady and James exclaim, while grabbing for the popcorn.

"Calm down, you monkeys, maybe you two should be in the movie," Tawni says pulling away from Grady.

"Hey Sonny, what is with you today? You're acting really down, way more than usual," Tawni asks staring at me, as I just stare straight at the t.v.

"Nothing. I told you I wasn't feeling to good today. I think I'm just gonna go home," I reply getting off the couch.

"Really? But, the movie hasn't even started," Grady says, while eating popcorn.

"I know, but I just want to lie in bed. I'll see you guys later. Oh and Tawni, are going to be able to get a ride?" I ask, putting my shoes on.

"Yeah, I'll probably just stay here with Grady tonight. Just get home safe and get some sleep," Tawni says.

I say bye, and walk out to my car. I pull away from Grady's and drive off to my house.

When I get home, I take my clothes off and get into my bed.

* * *

Today is Monday, and I have school. Ugh, that means I have to be around people, especially Chad.

I hate my life, right now. I mean any other day I would love my life, but today, ugh.

I take a shower, and then get dressed in a pair of shorts, a tank, and some chucks. I finish by putting on my make up, then taking my bag, a banana, and head out the door.

* * *

School has been okay. I got through the first three periods fine, but then I saw Chad.

My heart just sunk when I saw him.

He just passed by me not even looking at me. How dare he? Act like nothing ever happened.

I just don't get it, and I also don't understand why I'm so hurt from this. I keep trying to put him out of my mind, but he stays in there, and has for the past three days.

I think I like the person I hate the most in this world.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

Chad's P.O.V.

So my weekend was lame and boring. Nico and Penelope wanted to go out, but I just wasn't feeling it. I just felt horrible for leaving Sonny, after I just had sex with her. I mean what kind of person does that. Anyways, all I could do was think of her, and how she made me feel.

Now it's Monday and she is still in my head. I do want to talk to her, but I don't know what to say.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, and not telling you I was going to leave."

I like Sonny, I think? I don't know, I'm just confused.

* * *

When I get to school, everything's the same. I meet up with Nico and Penelope, and we just hang.

As I was going to my third period, I saw sonny and tried so hard not to look at her, but couldn't resist. I looked at her, just wondering what she felt. She never saw me look at her, but I wish she would have. For the rest of the day, I tried to avoid her, because I just feel really bad.

I really want to talk to her and just work things out. I can't have the girl I like be mad at me Forever.

* * *

Sonny's P.O.V.

Chad was avoiding me all day. Every time we would pass each other, he would either look the other way or change directions.

Why can't he just be mature and come talk to me? Me too; why can't I just go confront him?

I don't know. Whatever, I guess it'll happen when it happens.

The thing is, I still can't stop thinking about him. I need to find something or someone to make merelax and get my mind off him.

* * *

"Hey James," I say walking up to him at his locker.

"Hey, Sonny. What's up?" he replies.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you were doing anything tonight." I say.

"Oh. Well I'm not doing anything, so sure. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"How about we just meet up?" I say.

"Okay well, just txt me when and where you want to meet at, okay?" he says.

"Okay txt you later," I say while walking away to my last class of the day.

* * *

I was happy that school was almost over, and that I was going out tonight, with a gentleman.

And if James can't get Chad off my mind, then I'm S.O.L.

* * *

**Author's Note: So did you like the chapter? If so, review and I will update. 5 reviews=update **

**Love, siesie**


	5. Chapter 5: I Like You Sonny

Sonny's P.O.V.

When I got home from school, I just tried to relax. I just laid in bed and tried to finish some homework. As I laid there, I just thought of how I could have prevented making so many mistakes in my life. I could have chosen to be sweet and innocent, but no, I chose to be daring and sneaky.

I get up and find a snack. As I look for one, Tawni walks in.

"Hey, Tawni," I say as I grab a granola bar.

"Hey, babe. So I heard that you are going out with James!" she exclaims.

"Yep, I decided to give him chance. We are going to meet at Linguini's at six," I say as I walk back to my bedroom.

"It's four thirty, and you haven't even taken a shower!" Tawni screams.

"Okay, and. I don't feel like getting up," I say laying on my bed and eating my granola bar.

"If you're not going to put effort into this date, then why did you ask him out?" she says looking through my closet.

"Because I want to go out, but I just don't want to do all the prepping for it," I say.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, but you need to get your head out of your ass and get going. And I don't know what you are going to wear, now that I look in this closet. Well whatever, I have to go and meet my loving boyfriend, so bye," she says walking out of my room.

"Okay, well you were no help, so bye," I say as I start to undress for my date tonight.

"Oh and take some condoms, I don't want to be Auntie Tawni," she says closing my front door.

It was funny how she said that and I didn't even know if I was still even going to go.

As I think about going and not going on this date, I start to think of Chad, and that's when I decide that I'm going on this date.

I grab my towel and head for the shower.

* * *

I pull up to Linguini's, and can see James standing outside.

I turn my car off, and get out of the car.

It was kind of chilly so I put on some leggings, my Ugg Boots, and a cute little button down sweater.

I walk up to James and hugged him. As I pull away, he says, "You look beautiful and you smell really nice."

I chuckled, and said, "Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself."

We walk in the restaurant and wait to be seated.

As we wait, I think of how there are guys who treat girls right and how I'm here with one right now, though I still was thinking of the worst guy ever, Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

Chad's P.O.V.

"Penelope, so who have you been hanging with?" I ask as I sit next to her at Nico's.

"Why, are you jealous that some other guy is getting some, and you aren't?" she says leaning on me.

"Well, who says I'm not getting any?" I ask looking at her.

"I did. I haven't heard you talking about any girls lately," she says smirking.

"Well, maybe I don't want to talk about all the girls I have been with," I say walking into Nico's kitchen.

"You? Chad Dylan Cooper. Yea right, you want everyone to know who and how many you girls you screw," she says following behind me.

"Well, whatever. So where is Nico?" I ask.

I just noticed that Nico wasn't here and that Penelope and I were here without Nico.

"He's out with his Mom and will be back in a little," she says.

"Then why are we here?" I ask.

"Well he said he has something to ask us and we need to be here when he gets home."

"Okay, well put on a movie or something."

* * *

"Hey, guys I'm here," Nico calls out when he comes into his house.

Since I was asleep, he scared me as he came through the door.

"Oh shit, you scared me. So what took you so long?" I ask as I sit up on the couch.

"Oh, ha sorry. So, where's Pen?" he asks getting a soda from his fridge.

"I'm right here. So, what did you want to ask us?" she says coming from Nico's room.

"Why were you in my room, Pen? Well, anyways I need some advice about a girl?" he asks.

"A girl? Wait, a girl? What, you want to be a committed boyfriend?" I say while chuckling.

"Yeah, actually. I met this girl, actually the girl from Sonny's party, and we have been hanging out. I actually like her, and I think I want her to be my girlfriend."

"Well I think you should go for it, and ask her out. It's about time you settle down," Pen says smiling and pushing Nico.

"Well, I think you should still hang with the girl, but don't get all committed and tied down," I say sitting back on the couch.

"Well I think, I'm going to take my chances and ask her out," he says grabbing his phone and calling her.

"Hey, Danielle, I think we should hang out tonight. I have something really important to ask you," Nico says into the phone and walks to his bedroom.

As he walks away, I just think about stepping up and just calling Sonny.

I lie on the couch and just think, when Pen comes and lays on me.

"So what's been going on with you that has had you so down lately?" she asks.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine, but I need to go call my Mom, so get up," I say getting up and walking outside.

I knew I would talk to Sonny sooner or later, so I did what I needed to and texted her.

Hey, we need to talk. Txt me when you feel like talking.

* * *

Sonny's P.O.V.

James and I had been seated for a while, when our food finally came.

We started eating our food, and talking about what we ordered, which was boring.

The whole time we were on the date, I was bored. I mean we just didn't click.

I was thinking of ways I could escape from this hell of a date, when I get a text from Chad.

_Hey, we need to talk. Txt me when you feel like talking._ **– Chad**

I knew this was it, the time to talk to Chad and to get out of this boring date.

_Okay. Meet me at my house in 30 mins_. **– I text back.**

As I finish texting, I apologize to James and say that Tawni needs me. He says that is fine and we could hang out again sometime.

I agree and start for my car, to my house.

* * *

As I get to my house, Chad is already waiting for me by the front door.

I reach where he is standing and unlock the door. We step in and I put my things down.

We stare at each other for a second when, Chad just starts talking.

"So Sonny obviously, you know why we have to talk, and I think it's time for us to talk. I want to apologize for sleeping with you twice and then leaving you like you are nothing. I don't know why I did that to you, and I hope you can forgive me," he says.

I can't believe Chad Dylan Cooper is apologizing to me for being himself.

I stare at him seeing if he looks like he means what is saying and for some crazy reason, I do believe him.

"Okay, I accept your apology, but why?" I ask.

"The reason I left you is that I just felt too connected and it just felt weird,"

he replies.

"That's your reason for leaving me, it felt weird," I say with an unbeliever look.

Ugh, I hate him.

"No, it's just I couldn't understand what we had done and I was confused," he replies.

"Well I think it's time for you to go home Chad, we have school tomorrow," I say walking towards the door.

As I start walking, I feel Chad grab my arm and pull me to him. He then says, "Just listen to me. I know I did wrong, but just give me another chance."

"Why should I?" I ask.

He replies with," Because, I like You Sonny."

I couldn't believe what he had said. He liked Me. I like him too, but I just don't get it. I guess opposites do contract.

I can't do this, this is too much. I step towards the door and open it when I say, "I think you should leave."

As I say this, I look at him, and he just pulls me down into a kiss.

He kisses me harder and harder every time I try to pull away, like he is mad I'm not giving into him.

He keeps kissing me and eventually I do give in. I start to kiss him Passionately, and two minutes later, we are in my room.

* * *

Now that we are in my room, we move to my bed. He gets on top of me kissing all over my body while taking my clothes off: kissing my neck, my stomach.

As he is kissing me I take his shirt off, and start fiddling with his khakis.

Finally when we are both naked and ready for each other, I pick up the condom that I took, like Tawni had said to do and rolled it on to Chad.

When the condom was on and we were settled, he thrusts into me.

He sets a pace and after some time, we are cuddled up in my bed together.

Since we were now tired, we said Goodnight to each other, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like it, and hope you will review.**


	6. Chapter 6: What Going On With You?

Chad's P.O.V.

I woke up to Sonny's naked body on top of mine. I just laid there for awhile and ran my hand down her side.

As I moved my hand down her side, I thought of last night and how much I like Sonny. I thought about how I kissed down her neck while I moved inside her; I thought of how she moved on top of me while kissing me and pulling my hair.

As I'm laying there and thinking of what Sonny and I are now, she starts to squirm on top of me. She eventually, squirms off of me and opens her eyes.

As soon as she opens her eyes, she smiles at me.

I smile back, and wait and see what she going to do next.

It was only six o'clock and school starts at eight- fifteen.

I lay there while Sonny climbs on top of me and starts to kiss me.

I kiss her back, and then she starts to put more Passion into the kiss. She starts to really get into, when I stop her and climb from under her.

I then start to dress and say, "School starts in a little bit and I have to go home and shower, and stuff."

She puffs and says, "Why do you have to leave. I just want to stay home and be with the last person on Earth I thought I would want to stay with, YOU."

I laugh and kiss her goodbye, and then leave her house for mine.

* * *

"Hey, how you been since I haven't heard from you?" asks Nico as we stand by my locker.

"Oh calm down, we just saw each other, and I'm good. Oh so how was it with that girl, ugh… Danielle?" I ask as we start to walk towards Pen.

"Oh, she's perfect. I have a lot of fun with her, and I think I made the right choice by asking her out."

"Well I'm happy for you," I say as we step up to our third period class.

Pen, Nico, and I all step into my favorite teacher's room, Mrs. Calvin, and take our seats.

Mrs. Calvin is an older woman, but not too old. She is tall and hot. Most guys like going to her classroom because she is the hottest teacher at Lincoln High. I mean all the guys like her, even though she is an older black woman.

As I sit in her class, all I could think about is Sonny and the night we spent together, and I wish we didn't have to wake up this morning.

I tried to pay attention to what the lesson was for today, but all I thought of was Sonny, so I picked up my phone and texted her.

**Hey meet me in 5, in the boy's bathroom by the café**

She texted back Ok and I raised my hand while I asked, "Mrs. Calvin can I go to the bathroom?"

* * *

"What are we doing in the boy's bathroom," Sonny asks as I grab her face and capture her lips onto mine.

As we kiss, we move towards the door and lock it.

I start to unbutton her pants and she does the same. We then pull down each others pants.

Finally, when I get her panties and pants down, and she gets my boxers and pants down I grab her, roll a condom on from my pocket, and thrust inside her.

We finish about 10 minutes later.

We both kiss each other bye and agree to meet each other at my place later tonight.

I don't know what has happened to me, but I just can't get enough of Sonny. I would have never thought that I would enjoy being around Sonny Monroe, but I do, a lot.

* * *

As I got back to class, Mrs. Calvin asked why I was gone so long and I tried to make some lame excuse, but she gave me detention.

But, I don't care because Sonny's worth it.

* * *

Sonny's P.O.V.

I was in Mr. V's class when I get a text from Chad.

**Meet me in 5 in the boy's bathroom by the café**

So I ask Mr. V to go to restroom and he lets me leave.

I don't know what Chad wants, but it must be important because he is calling me out at school.

I head down the hall and for the boy's bathroom. Since my class is right by the café, it literally took me a minute to get into the bathroom.

When I open the door I see Chad.

I open my mouth to ask what we are doing in the boy's bathroom when Chad just kisses me and sooner or later we are making Passionate sex.

About 10 minutes later we kiss each other bye and head to our classes.

We agreed to meet at his place later and have dinner together.

I step back into my classroom and everybody stares.

Mr. V asks where I was and I say I felt sick, so he let me slide and said next time I would go to detention.

But, even if I did go to detention, Chad would be worth it.

* * *

It was now lunch, so I found Tawni and we sat at our table like always.

After a while, the guys found us and sat down.

I was already missing Chad from the fling that we had earlier in the bathroom. So, since it was lunch I pulled my phone out and texted him.

**Where are you? I don't see you out here.**

I waited for his text and after about 5 minutes, he texted back.

**In detention. Calvin gave me detention for bein in the bathroom too long wit u.**

I snickered and texted back,

**Ha LMAO. Well I'll make it up to tonite, but next time u shuldnt be so horny.**

He texted back,

**Ha, so your gonna make it up to me? And I cant help tat u r hot and I cant stop thinking of u.**

I laughed and started to text back, when James asked Tawni what was so wrong last night that she needed me so bad.

I almost dropped my phone and started to come up with a lie when I hear Tawni answer and say,

"Oh, I was having really bad cramps and I just needed my Best Friend."

I just nod my head and start to eat my lunch.

James just stares at me and just says,

"Well I guess we'll have to finish our date another time."

I just smile at him and wish the day would start to come to an end so I could see Chad.

The rest of lunch was just about Franky's Party this weekend and if we should go.

For the rest of the day I just wanted to be home.

By the time school ended, I was drained and needed to take a nice nap.

I only saw Chad once today, other than in the bathroom, and he didn't even see me.

As soon as the bell rang, I grabbed my stuff, said bye to Tawni and the guys, and headed for my Camaro.

* * *

As I got home, I headed straight for my room, got undressed and jumped in the shower.

As I finished taking my shower, dried off and got dressed in some comfy clothes, I started my homework.

Doing my homework was frustrating and boring, and made me even more tired, so I pushed it aside and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up about 6:20 at night to the sound of my phone receiving a text.

It was Chad wondering where I was so, I texted him that I was on my way.

I changed into my pink thong and matching bra, put on some sweats and a shirt over it and headed for Chad's house.

* * *

As I got to the door and was about to knock, he just opens the door.

I stepped inside and asked, "So, were you waiting for me?"

He answers, "Yea, I need you. I was hoping you were going to come over earlier, but you didn't so we are going to have to spend our time wisely."  
I smiled at him and he pulled me into a kiss.

He led me to his room and we ended up on his bed. I climbed on top of him and kissed him while grinding on him. I could tell he was getting really hard from me on top of him, so I pulled up off of him. He just looked at me blankly, but when I started to pull my sweats down, his face changed instantly.

I peeled away all my clothes off except my bra and thong when Chad pulls me down to him. He's now on top of me, and touching every part of my body, which feels so good.

I start to pull down his basketball shorts and boxers, when he reaches over for a condom.

I grab the condom from his hands and roll it on him. As I finish rolling it on right, he pulls my thong off and situates himself at my opening.

He kisses me and I grab his hair into my hands as he thrusts inside me. He sets a pace, and starts to kiss me even more forcefully.

He starts pant in my ear while saying,

"Damn Sonny."

I start to moan and kiss him and grab his hair even harder. After some time we both finish and just lay there.

We talk for some time and I eventually redress and go home.

When I get home, I take a shower and climb into my bed.

I lay there and think about how I didn't even stand to look at Chad Dylan Cooper, and now I don't even want to leave his side.

I know I'm coming off strong, but no one has made me feel like Chad has.

I can't wait to see him tomorrow.

* * *

Chad's P.O.V.

I love being with Sonny. I know we won't probably be seeing or talking to each other in a couple of weeks, but I will enjoy being with her now. I don't know, but I just can't stop thinking about her.

It's Friday, and I have barely talked to Nico and Pen for last couple of days.

I've been so busy with Sonny, so I decided to go over to Pen's and we all spend time together.

"So dude, where have you been?" Nico asks as we sit out in Pen's backyard.

"Oh, just been busy trying to do homework and stuff since it's our senior year."

"Well, you need to stop ignoring us, and hang out with us. What about that party tonight?"

"I guess. But if I want to leave, I'm leaving, so no trying to get me to stay, understand?"

"Yep, ok well I guess I'll see you tonight. I'm gonna go meet up with Danielle," Nico says while leaving Pen's house.

After talking with Pen for a while I left for my house and got ready for the party.

I decided to text Sonny and tell her I wouldn't be able to go to her house tonight.

She said that was all right and she would see my later on.

I tried to leave to meet up with Pen, but my parents were trying to get me to stay home, since they just got back home from their trip.

I refused and went out.

I got into my Mustang Shelby Cobra, and headed to the party at Franky's.

* * *

As I got into the house I couldn't her shit. Everything was loud and it was so crowded in here. At least it wasn't hot as hell.

I walked around for some time, but parties aren't really my thing anymore since I'm not gonna take any girls home.

I end up talking to some guys from school and sooner or later some cute brunette comes over.

We dance together or she grinds on me for a little bit, when she tries to talk to me.

I can't hear her in this loud house, so she has to keep repeating herself.

After a while I just want to tell her to stop talking but she pulls my face and kisses me.

I wasn't expecting her to kiss me, but I didn't stop her. I haven't completely changed, and I won't.

We make out for a while, when I see Sonny walk away.

I feel like she is mad, which I don't know why because it's not like we are committed or anything.

I start to walk after her, but try to make it look too obvious that I'm after her. Since, we agreed to keep us a secret for a while, because it just wouldn't be good for our reps.

I catch up to her and pull her to my car, and then I try to ask her what's wrong when she just tries to leave.

I pull her back and try to kiss her when she pulls away.

I ask her, "What's wrong? Is it because of that girl?"

She just shakes her head and says, "No, I just need to go home."

And with that she gets in her car and leaves.

I don't know what I did that hurt her so bad, but it was definitely me.

* * *

Sonny's P.O.V

I was hanging with Tawni when she said that we are going to the party tonight.

I hadn't gotten out much, since I've been with Chad a lot.

Usually on Friday's us and boys just hang out, but we decided to go to the party.

I got a text from Chad saying he wouldn't be able to hang out tonight, so I was really in to go to Franky's.

We had some time to talk about some things. We talked for a while about relationships and boys.

"So, what was that BFF emergency thing with James about?" she asks as I change into my outfit for the party.

I reply with, "I just wasn't feeling it and needed to go home."

I never lie to Tawni, so it was hard lying about Chad to her.

"What's going on with you? You didn't come to my house like usual yesterday, you act cold hearted and ditch James at your date. I don't know what's going on, but I don't think I like it."

"Well, I'm just being Sonny."

"Whatever, let's just get ready for this party."

We finish getting ready and each drive to the party.

* * *

When we arrive to the party, we find James and Grady inside.

We grab a beer and just relax.

I try to have fun, but I kind of just want to be at home and with Chad.

After drinking two beers and dancing with some friends, I try to go find Tawni.

As I search for her I see Chad. I didn't think he would be here but he was.

I was going to go show him I was here when the girl he was dancing with kisses him and he doesn't oblige.

I couldn't sit there and watch him being kissed by a girl, so I just walked away.

I don't know why it hurt me so much, but it did.

As I get close to my car, I feel a pull on my arm and am pulled to Chad's car.

He asks me what's wrong and mentions that girl.

I just tell him I'm fine and leave.

I know we aren't even a thing yet but I like Chad, and I don't want to see another girl with him or on him.

As I get home, I just take a shower and go to sleep.

I know he'll want to talk to me later, but right now I'm not in the mood.

Maybe I shouldn't talk to him, maybe we shouldn't talk to each other at all.

**Author's Note: So is this chapter good, bad, horrible. Plz review and tell me. 5 reviews, favs, or follows= update**


	7. Chapter 7: Why Won't You Tell Me?

Chad's P.O.V.

As soon as Sonny left last night, I did. I just found Nico and told him that the party was lame and I was going home.

He was so wrapped up in Danielle that he didn't even try to get me to stay.

So, I just left for my house and got into bed as soon as I got there.

All I could think of was why she would just leave, just disappear.

Everything was fine and then that stupid brunette just had to get in the fucking way and I just had to just let her kiss me.

Damn, I knew Sonny and I were just not meant for together.

But, I like and get things that aren't meant for me.

It was now Saturday afternoon, and I still haven't gotten out of bed. I've been thinking of ways to apologize to Sonny and get her to at least talk to me again, but I think I blew it with her. I mean she is the type of girl, where if you mess up once you never get another chance with her. She's just stubborn like that, but I will get her to like me again.

Sonny Monroe is mine and that's final.

As I start to get on with my life I get up and take a shower.

When I step into the shower, I wash my body and hair. Even washing up in the shower I can't stop thinking about Sonny.

The way she combs her hair back with her fingers; the way her eye twitches when she is mad, and how she moans when I kiss her neck.

I stay in the shower under the hot water in the shower, and about 20 minutes later I step out.

As soon as I get out and finish dressing I go down to my kitchen.

Since my parents are home, I know I'm going to get investigated and another speech about how much they do for me.

Sit down at my dining room table and wait for my parents to start talking.

I sit for about 2 minutes when finally my mom says good morning to me and that is it. I didn't understand, but instead just got a bowl of cereal and sat back at the table. The whole time at breakfast with my parents being quiet, I felt as if they were going to announce something tragic. After a couple more minutes, I broke the silence.

"So dad and mom, how was your trip?"

"Pretty good, but we needed to come back home," my mom said as she handed my father his eggs.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are back," I add even though I really didn't, because now I can't do shit with my dad and mom always thinking I'm doing something illegal.

"Well I missed my baby too," my mom says as she comes over and kisses my head.

We talk some more, like what I did when they were gone and what I've been doing in my senior year but that was it. It was about 30 minutes of talking with my parents, when I got bored and annoyed and went back up to my room. I grabbed my phone and lay on my bed.

I pressed Sonny's name and decided to text her,

**Y did u run out of the party last nite?**

I waited for her to text back, but she didn't. So, I decided to call Nico and Penelope, so we could hang today.

I waited a couple more seconds for Sonny's reply, but nothing so I called my best friends up.

I was not going to chase her, but I wasn't giving up either.

* * *

Sonny's P.O.V.

I woke up this Saturday morning with a massive headache, probably from all the crying I did last night.

I don't even know why I cried so much, but I cried myself to sleep.

I knew that when I started messing around with Chad that he would sooner or later mess with me, but I just didn't think it would hurt this bad.

I was not feeling it today but I wasn't going to cry over a jerk, so I got up took a shower, got dressed, and headed over for Tawni's.

I walked into Tawni's and remembered her parents were probably home, but they weren't so I just run up to her room.

I twisted the knob to her bedroom door and sneaked into her bedroom. I then put my stuff on her dresser and jumped for bed.

She hated when I did that, but it always made her wake up.

When I jumped, I felt her jump.

"What the hell, are you doing here waking me up at 6 in the morning?" she yells as she gets out of bed.

"It's time to get up and hang with the boys today."

"Fine, let me get ready and then we will leave," Tawni says as she grabs her towel and heads into her bathroom.

While she is in the shower I decide to text James and tell him to meet me at the mall. I decided to give him a chance since nice guys are better than jerks.

I knew Tawni would text Grady, so I didn't bother texting him. As I got my iPhone 5 out and a started to text James, I saw I had 2 new text messages from Chad. I wasn't going to answer him now or never, and that was final. I hoped he would just leave me alone, because he didn't like me anyways so I was done. I know that he probably only sees me as a stupid piece of ass.

And all I know is that I don't need that in my life so I was going to move on, and I was going to start with James.

So, I texted him to meet me at the mall in 30 and we could finish our date.

He texted back ok and that's when Tawni walked in from her nice warm shower.

"Who are you texting?" Tawni asks as she changes into her outfit for today.

"Just having James meet me so we can finish our little date that I didn't stay for," I say as I just lay on her bed.

"Well I think that's good, and you should really give him a chance."

"I know, what do you think I'm trying to do?"

"Ok, but don't skip out on him again or try to pin me on u skipping pout, understand?"

"Ok, whatever. Will you hurry so we can leave or he'll think that I didn't even want to show up?"

After I said that it wasn't too long until we left. Tawni had dressed, fixed her hair and make-up, and was going for her car.

I got into my car and she joined me too. We drove off for the mall and a long day.

The only thing that would ruin this day would be to see that jerk, Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

I pulled up to the mall and had to park pretty far from the mall, because there were so many cars here. This meant that the mall was packed.

Tawni and I walked into the mall and knew that we would be here for a while if we decided we wanted to buy something.

We started to walk towards the food court and wait for boys since I knew James should be here any moment and Grady should be here too.

We were able to get a seat at the food court surprisingly and wait for the guys.

While Tawni and I waited, we bought some Chinese food. As we ate our Chow Mien and Broccoli Beef we noticed people from school and they noticed us. We talked to a couple people for a couple of minutes, and then I recognized some people I didn't want to recognize. Nico and Penelope were here and that probably means Chad is here or is going to meet up with them.

I never really talk to Penelope or Nico, but I know they don't like me, so therefore I don't care for them either. I mean Nico and I have had a past and I try to forget it, and I see he has forgotten about it so I just avoid him.

I try to turn my head opposite from them, but finally James and Grady come so we just throw the little left of our Chinese food and go to walk around the mall. James and I go a separate way and Tawni and Grady go a separate way.

I know Tawni really wants James and me to get together so I'm trying really hard to get to know him, but it's going to take time. We've been friends so long I don't know if I could ever see him like that, I don't know how Tawni and Grady did it.

James and I walk around for a while and decide to go to the Vans store.

We walked in and it was packed. I mean we waited 20 minutes just for someone to bring us what we wanted, but in that time we talked and laughed.

I ended up leaving with a pair of pink vans and a shirt, and James left with a shirt.

We then walked around for a little and got smoothies. After that we got pretzels and talked about one another.

We have been at the mall for at least two hours when I see Nico and Penelope again, but this time their group was complete and Chad was with them.

I was freaking out inside. I didn't know whether to go and hide in a store, or just walk by with my head held high.

I thought about it for a while, and then I needed to act fast because all three of them started walking James and my way. I could tell James didn't know what was going on with me but knew something was going on. He started to ask what was wrong when I pulled him in the nearest store with me; Fredrick's.

As I rushed inside, I watched for Chad and his friends. I didn't want to see him, ever again.

James just look at me and finally asked,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just looking at what I should buy for my lingerie party, I'm going to have," I lie as I start to look through the lingerie rack.

He just nods and lets me look. After about 5 minutes of pretending to look at the lingerie, James and I walk out go to a couple more stores.

I buy a couple of more things, and so does James. We end up leaving and we all go separate ways.

Tawni and I decided to stay at my house tonight and just have some BFF Time.

We got to my house, changed into some night-clothes, and sooner or later fell asleep back to back in my bed.

* * *

Since all I did Sunday was clean and get for the week, Sunday was pretty boring, but went by fast.

James and I talked a little Sunday, but not too much. I liked James but I just don't know if I can take it there with him. We talked about Saturday and doing it again. Even I didn't see him yet as my boyfriend, I did see him as a guy to have fun with, which was more than a friend.

It was now Monday and 6:30 a.m. I get out of bed and go straight to the shower. While in there, I just stand there and let the warm water run over my body. It felt so refreshing, that I started to fall back to sleep. Finally, about 20 minutes into the shower I woke up and washed my body and hair fast.

I got out of the shower and blow dried my hair quick. I got it mostly dry but not all the way.

I end up making a side fish tail braid and put my make up on.

After doing my hair and everything else, I just need to dress.

I decide to put on my pink Hollister Sweater top with a white under shirt, a pair of dark Hollister low-rise short shorts since it's supposed to be hot today, and my new pink vans.

I then grab my bag and a banana, and head off for school.

* * *

Chad's P.O.V.

After trying to text Sonny twice and she didn't answer I knew that I really hurt her. I mean I know what I did, but it wasn't my fault that girl kissed me. And I just didn't understand why she was so hurt; it's not like we committed to each other and we were a secret so it shouldn't have been such a big deal.

So, since she hadn't even tried to talk to me, I knew I would just have to wait till Monday and see her in person, which was today.

I took a shower, got dressed in some cargo shorts, a black v-neck and my black vans. I sprayed my cologne on and went down stairs.

I tried to just leave but my mom insisted that I eat some breakfast so I did. I tried to just eat and get out of there but then I got speech about how I shouldn't throw my life away and be happy for the life I got. As always I just nod and agree with everything.

Finally after about 10 minutes of trying to escape from my mom and dad, I got in my car and got to school.

* * *

All day was pretty boring and frustrating, because all I wanted to do was see Sonny and talk it out with her.

Being with Sonny is so Passionate, that I hate when she leaves or I have to leave. All day I just wondered how I could like Sonny so much, that I'm going to apologize to her just so I could be with her. I mean honestly, I could get any girl I want, but know I want Sonny Monroe.

I see her around school a couple of times, and I know she sees me, but she pretends to ignore me.

We finally get to lunch and here's my chance to talk to her, but it's like she knew that I was going to talk to her, because she was never alone. She would be with her best friend Tawni; or she would be with that guy James she talks to way too much for them not going out.

Lunch slowly slips away, which all I did the whole time was eat some chips and secretly stare at Sonny.

Now that lunch was over, this was my last chance to talk to her so I practically ran to the boy's restroom by her locker.

I knew that she would have to go to her locker to get her book for next class.

I got to the bathroom and waited for her. As I waited, I thought about what I was going to say and do, when I see her coming. Finally she was alone and all I was going to do was pull her in the bathroom and talk with her.

She got up to her locker and got her book. She started to walk away, but I grabbed her into the restroom quick. There was a guy in there washing his hands when he saw me pull Sonny in. He just stared until I yelled at him to get out and he did so. I didn't even care that he saw us together, and could spread a rumor. As soon as he left, I locked the door.

She just looked at me and opened her mouth to say something, when I caught her lips onto mine. She started to kiss back, but then pushed me back.

"Is this what you do, kiss girls just because you want to," she says as she walks toward the door.

"No, and I didn't want to kiss that girl, she kissed me," I reply as I get in front of the door.

"Please just leave me alone. Whatever you say I won't believe so just get out of my way," she says as she tries to push me away.

I keep steady and ask her while grabbing her face to look at me, "Why won't you tell me, tell me what I did?

She just shook her head out of my grip and told me, "Just let me leave. I don't know why I even had sex with you. I don't even know how I thought that I liked you. Like, how can you be heartless and sleep with a girl repeatedly and then go off and be with other girl like nothing. I mean I know we aren't committed; and we can't even be with each other in public because you're embarrassed. I know now that you are a mistake and I never make mistakes twice, so BYE Chad Dylan Cooper!"

When she said all that she was shedding tears like nothing, and I just stood there feeling like shit. But, I guess I'm the one that made you feel like shit.

I moved out of the way and she left. So now I knew how she felt about us.

She had made it clear that she hated me, and now that I made her late, she would hate me even more because I probably got her detention.

I finally got to class 10 minutes into class, and Nico just looked at me blank. I ignored him and sat down immediately.

All I thought about was Sonny and how I make her feel. I know she hates me, but I'm not giving up.

Sonny Monroe is mine and no one else's. She'll be mine in no time.

I'm Chad Dylan FUCKING Cooper, and Sonny Monroe is MINE!

* * *

**Okay so was this Chapter good or bad? I just want to say sorry that it took me so long to update. I hope you guys enjoy! Oh and do try to take your suggestions and incooperate them into the story, so do make them. I want to thank you for reading and Plz review. Remember 5 reviews, favs, and follows=update. I also want to say sorry for any mispellings or any other mistakes in the story.**

**Love, SieSie:0 **


	8. Chapter 8: I Know You, Sonny

Sonny's P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since I have talked or heard from Chad. I think he is finally going to just leave me alone and stop playing with me.

I've tried to avoid him almost everyday, because when I see him, I just can't even look at him. I really don't understand why I'm so hurt and upset about him, but I am and don't want to see or talk to him anymore.

Tawni has been worried and asking me why I've been so down lately, but I just tell her I'm fine.

My mom has been home for the past week now so I can't even do anything, without her wanting to know everything. She's been trying to talk to me and spend time with me, but I'm just not in the mood. I feel bad because she's always gone and working to make sure I have what I need, but I just can't.

But, since today is Saturday I'm going to make an effort and go to lunch with her. She wanted to invite Tawni too, but I would just rather spend time with her alone, and spend BFF time with Tawni later.

* * *

We arrived at Linguini's and got seated right away. As we waited for the waitress, my mom couldn't wait and started with her questions.

I'm very close to my mom and I tell her everything, except how many parties I have and go to. But, like she knows I'm not virgin. She thinks that I'm too young to be with a boy, but hopes I keep safe. So, I knew that was going to be her concern; if I was being safe.

Like I had predicted she opens her mouth and asks, "So have you been with any boys while I've been gone?"

At first I just smiled, and like I said I always tell her the truth so I just nodded my head.

"You know I don't like boys in my house when I'm gone, so why did you do it?"

"I didn't bring any boys here, kind of." I mean I didn't really bring any boys here they just came for my party and I ended up with one, but I don't even want to think of it.

Right when I said that the waitress finally came. I opened my mouth to just apologize, but my mom just started to order. That's how I knew she was pissed. She doesn't get mad when I tell her I've slept with a boy, but if I do it at her house, that's when she gets, mad. She understands that I'm getting older and isn't going to stay young and pure forever, but she at least wants me to have and show respect.

She ordered pasta and salad and I ordered just a soup and salad since it was chilly outside.

As soon as the waitress left, she started up again, and started to tell me how disappointed she is in me and if she can even trust me anymore.

I tried to get her to calm down by saying, "Mom, I promise I have only been hanging out with this one boy and we have only been at his house. And now we aren't even speaking so that's over, so calm down and you can still trust me. So, can drop this topic and talk about your recent trip?"

She nodded but asked, "Did you guys use protection and did you make sure he was clean?"

As soon as she asked that, I spit out my coke that the waitress had brought me, and replied with, "Mom, really?! Why are you asking me this? You know I take care of myself."

She just smiled, knowing that she was making me uncomfortable and said, "Okay, well no boys in my house and please be safe because I don't want any grand babies for some years and I don't want you getting any nasty diseases."

Sometimes I can deal with my mom but other times, I just don't know what is with her.

"Okay! So, Mom what was your trip like?"

The waitress came and put our food on our table. She asked if we needed anything else, and left.

"It was fine. It was boring and missed my baby girl, but I also only do those trips for you. I mean I make so much money on those business trips, that I could almost do a couple more and could take some time off, because we would have enough money to live off for a while."

"Well that's good, and I'm here so we can spend time together anytime you want."

We ate and only had a little more conversation after that. After we finished eating we paid and left.

My mom decided it was time for her to go to sleep, so we headed home.

As soon as we got home, she went straight to her room and fell asleep. I decided I would call Tawni since it was only five thirty.

I got out my phone and started to dial her number, when her number flashed up on my phone. I picked up and told her how I was just about to call her.

She laughed and told me to come over, so I changed into a sweater, some jeans and put my Uggs on, and headed over to Tawni's.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what's been going on with you for the past couple of weeks?" asked Tawni as we lay on her bed.

I decided since we are best friends, I would just tell her that I have slept with Chad, a couple of times, and stop keeping it from her.

"So, Tawni I have to tell you something…. I have been sleeping with Chad. Well not for the past couple of weeks, and that's why I've been mad and down.

She sighed and I waited for her to yell and shame me, but she just said, "Finally. Damn I thought you would never tell me."

I was shocked and replied, "Wait, what? You knew I was sleeping with him?"

"Yea, how you look at him and talk about him like you are guilty of something. And, at your party, when I came into your room to see where you were, you and he were in your bed."

"And you never said anything? Oh My Gosh, were we… ugh?"

"No you guys were under the covers and sleep. I was waiting to see if you were going to break and tell me, but no, you didn't say a word. Like how could you have sex with Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"I don't know," I say while laughing, "We did it once, and ended up doing it a couple of more times. But, don't worry we are done, and I never want to see him again."

"Well, I'm glad you are done with him. So wait, that's why you've been so down? Well I'm here for you, and don't worry, he is missing out on someone special."

"Well thank you. So what are we supposed to do tonight?"

"Grady and I are hanging out tonight, so maybe you could go with James or something?"

"Okay, well I'll see you later then."

Tawni and I say our goodbyes and I drove home.

I got home and my mom was still sleep so I just went to my room. It was still only seven so I decided I would call James and hang with him for the night.

I pulled my phone out and dialed his number.

"Hey, so you want to hang with me tonight," I said when he picked up.

"Of course. But where?"

"How about we go check out that new movie? Um, the Fast and 6 or something like that."

I heard him chuckle on the other end and say, "You mean, Fast & Furious 6? Um, yea let's go see that at seven thirty-five. Okay well I'll see you in a bit. Bye."

"Bye," I say as I hang up and get ready to head for the movies.

I'm actually happy I'm going to be able to get out and have some fun. And I'm getting used to spending time with James, so maybe we can try to make something happen between us.

As I just think of all things that can happen with James, I start to question if I really do want to shut Chad out or try and at least talk to him.

* * *

Chad's P.O.V.

As I'm just laying in bed, I think of how I haven't been with Sonny in two weeks and it's killing me. I will catch myself in good and happy place, and then think of Sonny, and everything comes crumbling down. I mean I just can't stop thinking of her. I want to stop because it's scaring me of how much I think of her, and it's just not me.

I been spending all my time with Nico and Penelope, for the past two weeks that I haven't even had time to talk to Sonny.

But I've given her some time to think and she will want to talk because she is a girl.

Since it's Saturday, my friends and I are probably going to be hanging out all day.

So I decided, I needed to get up and get ready for the day.

I got up and went for the kitchen where my parents were eating their breakfast and talking.

When I sat down at the table, my mom said good morning and that my breakfast was in the microwave.

I said good morning back, got my food and sat down.

Like always, we were going to talk about my grades and me not getting into trouble. I mostly agreed on everything they said, except when they started talking about Penelope and Nico.

My parents love my best friends. They think that Nico is good peer and is a very wise boy, as they would say it.

Now Penelope; they think she is beautiful and delightful, and I should marry her one day.

Don't get me wrong, I love Pen, but marry her, NO! When we dated my mom would be up our asses that we couldn't even be a couple. That was probably one of the reasons we broke up.

My parents really love my friends too, and I guess that's great, but sometimes it can get very annoying.

So, for the rest of the morning, my parents and I just talked a little more until I just left. They got upset and tried to get me to stay home, but I left with my friends and we just hung at Penelope's.

* * *

"So, what's been up with you lately? Pen asks while we all sit in her room.

"Nothing, what are you talking about? I mean, I've been perfectly fine," I say.

"Whatever, you have been completely down and quiet and I hope it's not over some girl," Nico chimes in.

"No. Nico, never. I will never be down for a girl, because I just have to many," I say with a chuckle and Nico and I do our bro hand shake.

Pen just says we are dumb and slaps us both on the backs.

For about the rest of the day we all just hung out and watched movies. But, then Nico and his girlfriend, Danielle, want to go see the new Fast & Furious. So, Pen and I agree that we would just go too.

So we all parted and got ready to meet up at the movies for the seven thirty-five showing.

* * *

Pen and I sat pretty far up in the theater, but Nico and Danielle sat behind us and were making out the whole time. It was really annoying, but now I know how people feel when I'm here with a girl. I just want to pull them from each other, but I do the same so I just tried to ignore it.

The movie was almost done, when I was finally fed up with hearing Nico and Danielle make out.

So, I turned around and started to say, "Hey, will you guys keep it down I've been trying to watch the movie, but….." and then I saw Sonny and that James boy making out. It was disgusting and made me furious.

Sonny Monroe is mine and instead of trying to talk to me so we can be together again, she is with another guy and is practically dry humping him in the movies. I couldn't see it, so I just watched the last twenty minutes of the movie and got out as fast as I could. I got in my car and waited for Pen, because I just wanted to leave and go home.

I dropped Pen off and headed home.

As I got closer to my house I just wanted to go see Sonny and show her that she is mine.

I just kept thinking and thinking and finally turn around and went for Sonny's.

* * *

I didn't know what to do or say, but I was going to see her and she was going to talk to me.

I knocked on her door, and waited for about a minute before I knocked again.

Finally, after a third knock she opened up. She was smiling and laughing until she noticed it was me.

"What are you doing here, Chad?" she asked as she fixed her shorts.

I started to answer when I heard, "Hey, Sonny who is it?" and it was not a girl or her mom or anyone like that, it was that Douche James.

"What is he doing here, Sonny? Please don't tell me you are sleeping with him, because that is just hilarious," I said as she pulled me to her porch and closed the door.

"Well unlike you he was invited, and it's none of your business who I'm sleeping with so bye Chad Dylan Cooper."

And that was it. She had told me bye twice! I'm furious and outraged that Sonny is leaving me for him. No girl would have and has never done that to me.

But I guess that's just it. Sonny was never mine and was never with me, and she is not just another girl.

No, she was Sonny Monroe, and she will be mine and we will be together even if people will see.

I got back in my car and drove home, and the whole time I was trying to convince myself she will come back and she wants me just as much as I wanted her, but maybe she wouldn't come back., and it hurt, Real Bad.

* * *

**Author's Note: So sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been so busy with school, so yea. But, did you guys like the chapter or did you hate it? Well like always, 5 Favs, Follows, or Reviews= Update. And you can also message 22pinkcandies, because she is my personal friend and gives me some input for the story, so thanks for supporting me and the story. Love, SieSie:)**


	9. Chapter 9: So Many Mistakes

Chad's P.O.V

I've been down since Saturday and nothing seems to get me back up. I mean I've tried to feel better by calling this girl Hayley I sleep with sometimes, but that didn't work. I've been so down I don't even want to see my friends. I can't believe sonny is sleeping with that guy; it's like we never were.

I'm really confused at why I'm falling for her so hard, and why I'm so jealous. But, I guess it's just that a boy wants what he can't have.

It's Monday and I have to go to school. That means I have to see Sonny and James sucking faces and dry humping each other. I just know that if she does it in front of me, she is doing it to make me jealous and does really still want me.

It's seven a.m., so I don't have much time before I had to leave for school. I got up from my bed and got into the shower, where I spent about fifteen minutes cleaning myself. I then got out, dried myself off and picked out my clothes for the day. I picked out some tan Khaki pants, a brown polo shirt, and a pair of brown Sperry Top-Siders. I got all dressed and did my hair, which didn't take much time so I didn't have to rush. I finished getting ready, had all my stuff together and was getting in the car when my phone said it was seven fifty. I drove off for school to meet with Pen and Nico, still feeling as down as I could feel.

* * *

School had been boring and tiring, through all my classes. I mean even Mrs. Calvin's class was uneventful, and something always happens in her class. I mean either us guys start hitting on her, or someone gets into a fight, or just something else that makes the class interesting.

I practically ran out the door when the bell rang for lunch. I just wanted to grab Sonny and make her take me back, and never have to see her with James again. Pen and Nico got lunch while I just went straight to our table. I wasn't really hungry and I wanted to be able to get to Sonny before everyone got there. I sat at the table for a while, when people started to come out for lunch. As more and more people would come, not one was Sonny. Usually, she would be out at her table with her friends already, but no, she was nowhere to be found. I sat for another minute or two, when Pen and Nico came and sat.

"So, who you looking for?" asked Pen, as she began to eat her salad.

"No one, why?" I say back, annoyed by my friends always knowing when something is up.

Finally I saw Sonny. She was alone and went straight to her table. It was weird at how she was smiling, because I did think I hurt her bad but I guess not that bad. I wanted to go up to her and tell her I wanted her and only her, and I don't want her to see other guys, but I couldn't, not at school.

I decided I would text her and tell her how I feel, and that we needed to talk.

I waited for a minute for her to receive the text and then text back, but when she got the text she looked at her phone and put it right back in her purse. It made me mad that she was blowing me off like this, and there has to be something done about this. I just couldn't stop looking at her; despite how beautiful she looked, I was so upset that she was totally shutting me out.

I tried to be discrete but I think Pen and Nico definitely could tell I was going crazy over something.

I tried to pay attention to what my friends were saying to me, but I couldn't when I saw Sonny's friends come and sit down at the table with her, and then James come and kiss her while sitting next to her. I was disgusted, and pissed. How dare he kiss, even touch my girl?! Now I really have to talk to her.

For the rest of lunch I couldn't stop staring at Sonny and James; him putting his arm around her, and her laying her head on his shoulder like they were the happiest couple alive.

I barely got through the rest of the day. All I wanted to do was go home and lay in bed but no I couldn't do that; I needed to go to Sonny's and wait for her and that was exactly what I was going to do.

As soon as the last bell rang, I got out of my seat and went straight to my locker to meet with Pen and Nico. I needed to tell them that I wasn't going to be able to hang with them today; if I tried to do that over a text or call they would come to my house and then see I'm not there, and then I would have to make up another excuse.

I was waiting by my locker when Sonny and James come by with their arms around each other, and them sucking on each others faces. I wanted to kill him, for touching and kissing on Sonny, like he could. I couldn't stand there any longer and watch them, but Pen and Nico showed up. I told them I wasn't going to be able to hang with them and I just needed to go home. They said that was fine and they would see me tomorrow. I went straight for my car and drove off for Sonny's house. I knew she wasn't going to be there yet but I was willing to wait.

I waited for about 15 minutes, sitting on her porch when I see Sonny's car pull up. She waits in her car for a couple of minutes, until she finally comes out and starts to walk towards me.

It's so weird that I feel nervous about talking to her, because I've never felt this way before.

As she got closer, I stood up and waited to hear anything she was going to yell at me.

We finally were face to face, when she asked, "What do you want now?"

I just stared at her not knowing what to say now.

* * *

Sonny's P.O.V.

James and I have really started getting to know and having fun with each other over this weekend. I mean I actually am starting to forget about Chad; I still think about him though, and I want to stop. I'm done with him for good. I'm actually excited that it's Monday and I get to see James!

Today I was feeling good and was ready for anything.

I got up in the morning and got ready. I put on my pink vans, a pink Hollister sweater with a under shirt, and some dark wash jeans. Since it is November, and a little chilly, I dressed comfortable and warmer than usual. I put on some makeup and fixed my hair in to a messy bun and went off for school.

I got to school and tried to avoid Chad and wanted to avoid him all day.

And James definitely made sure of that; he couldn't stop touching on me and kissing me, and I have to say that I liked all of it. I'm really happy that I gave James a chance, because he makes me feel happy and makes me forget about Chad every time we are together.

James met up with me in the morning and walked me to class, like a real gentleman should. I wonder if Chad would do that even if we were publically together.

The whole day I just wanted to be with James but we don't have any classes together, so when we got to lunch we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. I don't know what James does to make me feel better, but I like hanging out with him and I think he does too!

* * *

When we got to lunch, we met up and so did Tawni and Grady. We all sat at our table and talked, and mostly about James and I.

After lunch, we had to separate but we met up again when the last bell rang to go home.

We met up with Tawni and Grady to say our goodbyes for the day, and then James said he would walk me to my car. I was taking my time with him because my mom was working late tonight, so I was gong to be lonely and he couldn't come over. He started to walk me to my car, but I saw we were walking up to Chad, and we were going to have to pass him. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I had to; I pulled James in and kissed him right in front of Chad. I wanted him to hurt for hurting me, and I know that's wrong but I don't care.

James walked me to my car and gave me one last kiss, and we went our separate ways.

As I drove to my house, all I could think of was if Chad saw James and me and did it hurt him as much as I wanted it to.

I got up to my house, but when I turned the corner onto my street, my things fell out of my bag so I had to pick up everything. After about two minutes, I was out of my car and walking up to my house, when I see Chad sitting on my porch.

Not now; not when things were getting better and I was getting over him.

As I got closer I was thinking of what to say, but I just didn't know so I said what came to my mind, "What do you want now?"

He just stood there for a second, just staring at me, but he finally said, "I want… You! I want you Sonny! I want us back; how we were! I'm telling you I didn't kiss that girl, she kissed me. I miss you and I don't want you with that guy anymore."

"So your just mad that I'm with James now, and not playing your game, right?" I say just staring at his beautiful blue eyes that were luring me into his game again.

"Did you not hear anything I just said? Yeah, I hate you with that douche, but I just want you and only you. I want you to want me and only me. I feel like your playing a game with me," he says with his voice starting to get softer and his eyes also.

I kept thinking he is going to burst into tears at any moment, just to play even more games with me, and make me feel sorry for not taking him back but he didn't; he just kept telling me he wants me back.

I didn't think Chad Dylan Cooper could and would beg for a girl, and especially me; he could have any girl, but no he wanted me.

I didn't know what to do; I didn't know if I should let him explain himself more or if I should just tell him we are over for good and walk away.

The truth was that I did want him back, but I just don't think I can go through him hurting me again. I mean he just does something to me that just makes me never want him to leave me, but then he goes and does something to make me never want to see him again.

I can't do this again though; I can't let him bring me down.

"I'm sorry Chad, but we are done. I can't be with you anymore," I say as I walk up to my door.

I put the key in the door and unlock it, when I feel a pull on waist and I'm being turned around to face Chad.

When he turned me to face him, his face wasn't sweet or soft anymore; he was mad and fierce.

He just looked into my eyes with his now dark and serious eyes. I waited to see what he was going to do next, which happened to be him saying, "I understand you think I'm just going to keep hurting you, but I won't and I don't want you with no one other than me."

I opened my mouth to tell him to let me go and he needs to leave, but he crashed his lips onto mine. I tried to fight it but I couldn't; like I said, Chad does something to me that I can't fight. He turns the knob to door and pushes it open, leading us into my house without taking his lips off of mine for one second. Before, he can close the door I take my keys out. He closes and locks it, when he detaches our lips and guides me up to my room. I thought it was funny how he was leading me up to my own room, like it was his own. I even snickered a bit, but Chad just thought I was laughing because of what we were about to do.

As we finally got into my room, I closed the door and locked it; cannot risk my mom coming home early and seeing me having sex. I would get killed and so would Chad.

As soon as I turned from the door Chad grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. I wanted Chad so bad, but I knew this was just going to end up tearing me down again; I needed to stop this.

I pulled out of Chad's grasp and started to say that we needed to stop and just talk about us, when Chad grabs me back into his arms and Passionately kisses me.

I start to kiss back and really deepen the kiss when he pulls away, and attacks my neck. I start to moan, but I want to fight this; I need to fight this.

"Chad… Chad stop," I say holding him against me. I didn't want to let him go, and I didn't want him to stop.

He didn't listen to me and attacked my neck even harder. He definitely was leaving a mark, but what was I going to tell James.

I wanted to stop what was happening and what was about to happen but I couldn't.

I finally gave in and just told myself, just this once and not again.

I grabbed Chad's face and kissed his lips. He pulled on my sweater to take it off, so I put my arms up. He pulled off my sweater and my under shirt came next. He then started to unbutton my pants but I pushed his hands away and took over. I needed Chad and I needed him fast. I pushed him hard on the bed and as fast as I could, I pulled off my pants and was left in my cute pink, polka dotted push up bra with my matching panties.

Chad just stared at me up and down until he smirks and says, "Damn, I've missed you.

I smiled back and climbed on top of him. I attacked his neck while roaming my hands up and down his body. I could feel him getting aroused and impatient, but he wasn't the only one. I kissed all the way to the start of his pants and back up to lips, while unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. When I finally get his pants and Calvin Klein's off, I can feel how hard he is; for me. I leaned over so I could grab a condom fast from my little bed side table and rolled it on him quick.

He pulled off my panties and I was about to slide down onto him, when he pulls me under him. He holds me by my sides and just kisses me when I tell him to hurry up. He snickers and rubs himself against my folds teasing me. I hate when he does this, so I take him into my hands and put him inside of me myself. I couldn't take it anymore. He felt so good and I was so happy that I finally got to be with him again.

Chad might make me mad and hurt me, but he still makes me happy also.

I've decided though, Chad is mine and only mine and I don't want that to change.

* * *

Chad's P.O.V.

I thrusted inside of her and pulled out; I waited for some seconds just to tease her and make her moan and beg for me. As I knew she would, she pulled me to her and moaned on my lips, "Stop teasing me. I need you."

I gave into her forceful kiss and thrusted back into her. I kept a nice and sweet pace for some time, but as I started to feel my release near, things got heavier. I started to thrust into her harder and faster and I could tell she was near too, but then she did something unexpected and rolled me over on my back and switched to on top. But when she was on top, she pulled up off me and just kissed me Passionately on the lips and on my neck. I was confused, but I caught on fast when she started to grind on me; she wanted me to beg and moan for her. So just so I could cum, I said, "Sonny please ride me."

She smirked and kissed me forcibly while sliding back onto me. She rode me for some time with an even and great pace.

We came both came after some minutes and just laid next to each other.

I rolled the condom off and went to throw it in her bathroom trash. As I came back, she was just staring at me and smiling.

I love it when I can make her smile, or I just get to see her smile.

I jumped back in her bed and laid right next her. I was about to go ahead and pull her to me, when she moved in closer, putting her leg on top of mine and practically laying on me.

I smiled just knowing that I'm happy and so is she.

For a while, we just laid there and stared at the ceiling until she turned and started talking.

"Chad we can't do this anymore."

"That's what you keep saying, but we some how always end up in each others beds," I say with a snicker.

"Well Chad, I'm serious this time. I can't keep doing this with you and then getting hurt by things that shouldn't matter. I mean we aren't even dating."

I felt bad for hurting her so many times and not thinking anything of it, but it was time for that to change.

I got up from her and the bed, so I could do what she wanted me to. I got down on my knees by the side of her bed, grabbed her hands. I looked into her beautiful eyes and before she could open her mouth to say something, I asked her…

"Sonny, I know I have made so many mistakes with you, but would you be my secret girlfriend?"

At first she smiled and then she kind of snickered. I actually was confused but waited to hear her answer.

She just looked at me for a second and then she finally said…

"Even though it's kind of hard to take you seriously since your naked and your word choice, but yes Chad, I will be your secret girlfriend."

With her answer, I got up and took her into my arms while I kissed her with so much passion, that I don't think we would be able to stop.

Even though we still aren't actually a public couple, I like Sonny and I guess that's enough for her. It's better if we just stay private and not change anything, so we can keep our lives at school the same also.

But at least now she is mine and I'm hers, and if I see that bastard James again, I'm going to make sure he can never touch Sonny again.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that it's been forever since I've updated, it's just that have a lot of things going on so yea. But, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I mean can you believe Sonny got back with him, and that Chad actually asked her to be his girlfriend or secret girlfriend? HaHa, well I hope you will leave your opinion in a review. 5 reviews, follows, or favs= update**

**Oh and I have started a new story for Austin & Ally, so maybe you guys can go on my page and check it out! **

**Love, Sie Sie:)**


End file.
